1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a memory programming method, and more particularly to a programming method of a magnetic random access memory (MRAM).
2. Description of the Related Art
Along with the wide application of consumer electronic products, consumers develop higher and higher requirements of the memory including the power consumption, the cost, read/write speed and the erasing times. Therefore, several new invention memories are presented to fit the needs of different market segmentations with an aim to break through the current memory restrictions and become the mainstream technology for the new generation memory.
Examples of current memories include dynamic random access memory (DRAM), flash memory (Flash Memory), static random access memory (SRAM) and magnetic random access memory (MRAM). The magnetic random access memory (MRAM) is a new invention non-volatile memory, having the same non-volatile characteristics as that of the flash memory. Moreover, the magnetic random access memory (MRAM) is comparable to the static random access memory (SRAM) in terms of read/write speed. The unit memory area of the magnetic random access memory (MRAM) is further comparable to that of the dynamic random access memory (DRAM). Therefore, the magnetic random access memory has been accepted as a new generation memory with high potentials.
In the magnetic random access memory (MRAM), data are programmed through the spin-transferring of current or electron current. During the process programming data, the density of the current needs to be reach 106˜107 A/cm2 so as to change the magnetic-resistance of the memory cell, not only increasing the power consumption of the memory but also incurring electron migration. Consequently, the operating efficiency and quality of the memory are affected. Therefore, how to effectively reduce the density of the current during the process of programming the magnetic random access memory has become an imminent issue to be resolved.